Roy Harper (Earth-Two)
Joe Rivers, Proxy | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Seven Soldiers of Victory; All-Star Squadron, partner of Green Arrow | Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased), Jim Harper (uncle), Green Arrow (adoptive father) | Universe = Earth-Two | BaseOfOperations = Star City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mort Weisinger; George Papp | First = More Fun Comics Vol 1 73 | Last = All-Star Squadron Vol 1 60 | Death = | HistoryText = Roy Harper was an orphan who became the ward of Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow. As Speedy, he was the Green Arrow's partner and a member of both the All-Star Squadron and the Seven Soldiers of Victory, alongside whom he fought until he and the rest of the team were hurled into the timestream by the Nebula Man. Rescued decades later by the Justice Society of America and their counterparts the Justice League of America of Earth-One, Roy had not aged a day since his disappearance in the mid-1940s and neither had his teammates. He nonetheless retired from "superheroing" for the most part and attempted to find a place for himself in this new world he found himself in. He later attended the funeral of the Crimson Avenger. Though Harper was originally thought to have somehow survived the destruction of Earth-Two in the Crisis on Infinite Earths, this later appeared not to be the case, though another Roy Harper does exist on New Earth. | Powers = | Abilities = * : During his training to become a crime fighter, Roy Harper acquired acrobatic skills. * * * : Roy Harper proved to be a skilled jockey. * * : At one point, Roy temporarily gave up archery. To continue his crime-fighting, he learnt judo. * Peak Human Reflexes * Peak Human Speed * : Roy Harper's survival skills were taught by Quoag, the servant of his father. ** | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Bow * Trick Arrows: A wide variety of gadget-equipped arrows | Notes = * In some later stories, notably his appearances in All-Star Squadron from #31 onward and in Infinity Inc #11, Speedy is colored as a blond. Roy Thomas used this to differentiate him from his Earth-One counterpart, justifying the change with the fact that Speedy was blond in some of his very earliest appearances. | Recommended = * ''Adventure Comics'' (first featured in issue #103) * ''Leading Comics'' (first featured in issue #1) * ''More Fun Comics'' (first featured in issue #73) * ''World's Finest'' (first featured in issue #7) | Trivia = * In earlier appearances, Roy Harper and Oliver Queen were shown making a trophy collection from their adventures. | Wikipedia = Roy Harper (comics) | Links = }} Category:Archers Category:Sidekicks